<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Откровеннейшее выражение горя by SpiritHallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199681">Откровеннейшее выражение горя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows'>SpiritHallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Геральт слышит вопрос ещё до того, как Лютик успевает его озвучить.<br/>– У тебя есть соулмейт, Геральт?<br/>Тепла и уюта от костра внезапно начинает не хватать. Повисшая тишина холодна, мрачна и жутка.<br/>Геральт встречается взглядом с Лютиком и однословно отвечает:<br/>– Нет.</p>
<p>Всем известно, что у ведьмаков нет соулмейтов. Геральт не беспокоится об этом. Удивительно, но Лютик тоже.<br/>Вот только это не так.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Откровеннейшее выражение горя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903245">the purest expression of grief</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_awkward/pseuds/quiet_awkward">quiet_awkward</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Геральт чрезвычайно тщательно подходит к разговорам с бардом. Он не говорит о себе. Не говорит о Каэр Морхене. Не говорит о Плотве. А когда он говорит, то выходят лишь резкие обрывки и расплывчатые детали.</p>
<p>Он улыбается про себя, видя возмущение Лютика. Тот до сих пор так реагирует. Геральт выясняет, что барда легко вывести из себя, но нужно здорово постараться, чтобы разозлить его по-настоящему.</p>
<p>О чём Лютик никогда его не спрашивал – это соулмейты. Геральт решает, что это к лучшему. Возможно, до барда дошли слухи, и он решил, что оно того не стоит. Возможно, ему просто безразлично. Он никогда не говорил о своей паре. В общем, тема не поднимается, и Геральт не поднимает её сам. Даже когда шрам над сердцем начинает колоть и вспыхивать фантомной болью.</p>
<p>Итак, эта тема не всплывает, пока один путник, идущий по дороге, не плюёт под ноги Геральту и презрительно не выдаёт:</p>
<p>– Какова хрена мне попался на пути <i>отвратный</i> ведьмак. Вот же бычье дерьмо. Мерзость.</p>
<p>Геральт даже не смотрит в его сторону, проходя мимо. Плотва тихо ржёт ему в ухо, и он мягко успокаивает её. А вот Лютик, напротив, ощетинивается.</p>
<p>– Какое тебе дело? – шипит он. – Мы просто путешествуем!</p>
<p>Путник раздражённо смотрит на Лютика, но тот и не думает отступиться, и Геральт внутренне вздыхает. Он проходит ещё немного, но понимает, что бард не идёт следом. Он легко гладит Плотву и улыбается, когда она пристально смотрит на него многострадальным взглядом.</p>
<p>– А с тобой чё? – фыркает мужчина. – Тока дурак может заставить себя быть с монстром, не заслуживающим компании.</p>
<p>– Он <i>не</i> монстр, – злится Лютик. – И он заслуживает такой компании, какой <i>ты</i> не заслужишь никогда. Кто ты такой, чтобы судить?</p>
<p>– <i>Предназначение</i> сказало своё слово. Ведьмаки – это монстры. Они не можут иметь соулмейтов!</p>
<p>Лютик вздрагивает, широко раскрывает глаза, а потом в замешательстве хмурится. Геральт смотрит в небо и, закрыв глаза, считает до десяти, моля о спокойствии. Он не поддаётся порыву прижать ладонь к сердцу, уткнуться пальцами в шрам.</p>
<p>– Это… О чём ты?</p>
<p>– Нету у ведьмаков соулмейтов, – сплёвывает мужчина. – Они черти, а не люди. Это <i>Предназначение</i>.</p>
<p>Лютик бьёт его в челюсть, роняя на землю. Геральт открывает глаза и видит, что бард удивлён не меньше самого путника. Когда мужчина, стиснув зубы, встаёт и, сжав кулаки, собирается заорать…</p>
<p>Геральт шагает вперёд, возвышаясь над ним, и рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он шипит: <i>«Отвали».</i></p>
<p>Взгляд мужчины нервно мечется, в нём видны страх и уязвлённая гордость. От него несёт потом, мочой и страхом. Ничего стоящего.</p>
<p>– Уйдёшь, – грубым голосом произносит Геральт, кивая на дорогу, – и отделаешься только синяком на челюсти. Нет – всё равно уйдёшь, чтобы вылечить её перелом.</p>
<p>Недовольный мужчина мудро отступает и направляется туда, куда шёл.</p>
<p>Лютик шипит и пинает дорожную грязь ему вслед.</p>
<p>– Вот же <i>мудак</i>!</p>
<p>Геральт смотрит на барда.</p>
<p>– Не ввязывайся не в свои битвы.</p>
<p>– Он назвал тебя монстром!</p>
<p>– <i>Меня</i>. Не тебя. В следующий раз пройди мимо.</p>
<p>Лютик недоверчиво смотрит на него.</p>
<p>– Но ты <i>не</i> монстр, Геральт!</p>
<p>– Я определённо и не человек, бард, не так уж он был и не прав.</p>
<p>– Может, ты и не человек, но ты <i>определённо</i> не монстр.</p>
<p>Геральт вздыхает и проводит рукой по лицу.</p>
<p>– Я <i>мутант</i>, Лютик.</p>
<p>Тот кивает.</p>
<p>– Да! Что не делает тебя монстром.</p>
<p>Эти слова что-то пробуждают в Геральте: что-то невообразимо светлое, мягкое и тёплое. Это странно и чуждо, и Геральт тут же проникается к этому ненавистью. И худшее в возникшем ощущении – это породившая его искренность: стройное биение сердца Лютика, чистота его искрящегося взгляда и неизменность запаха. Лютик неоспоримо верит в сказанное.</p>
<p>Это сбивает Геральта с толку. Смущает его. <i>Огорчает</i>.</p>
<p>Лютик не понимает, ведь только дурак может так думать, а Лютик и есть дурак.</p>
<p>Геральт морщится и отталкивает Лютика, отмахиваясь от неожиданного прилива злости в животе.</p>
<p>– Идём, Плотва.</p>
<p>– Чт… Подожди! <i>Геральт!</i></p>
<p>– Пошевеливайся, бард.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Легко заметить, когда Лютик погружается в мрачные раздумья.</p>
<p>(Он не <i>погружается в мрачные раздумья</i>; он <i>обдумывает</i>… он <i>рассматривает</i> величайшие сокровища жизни, её глубочайшие секреты. Так он сам сказал однажды. Для Геральта это и значит – погрузиться в мрачные раздумья. Если точнее, <i>дуться</i>. Даже устроить крошечную истерику.</p>
<p>Геральт находит это… по меньшей мере забавным, даже несмотря на брошенный в него сапог Лютика.)</p>
<p>Лютик проводит всё время в молчании вместо того, чтобы говорить, петь или бормотать себе под нос. Он не веселится и не перебирает струны своей лютни. Его руки скрещены, а пальцы бессознательно трутся друг о друга. Он сжимает губы, кусая их, и хмурится, слегка наклонив голову. И Геральт знает, что Лютик глубоко задумался. И уверен, что знает о чём. Но Геральт не заговаривает об этом. Не говорил раньше, не заговорит и впредь. Поэтому он игнорирует пытливые взгляды и продолжает идти вперёд.</p>
<p>Когда они всё-таки устраиваются на ночь и ужинают, Лютик снова принимается напевать, тихонько играя на лютне и мягко улыбаясь. Геральт ухаживает за своими мечами, затачивая их. Плотва несколько раз подталкивает его, прося угощения, и фыркает, слыша отказ.</p>
<p>Лютик слишком сильно дёргает струну, фальшивя, и все звуки останавливаются. Лютик смотрит на не обращающего на него внимания Геральта, который специально сосредотачивается исключительно на своих мечах, понимая, что недостаточно сильно ведёт по ним точильным камнем и что излишне осторожно проводит масленой тряпкой, вытирая их. Лютик смотрит на Геральта и откашливается, чересчур громко, чересчур неловко.</p>
<p>Геральт слышит вопрос ещё до того, как Лютик успевает его озвучить.</p>
<p>– У тебя есть соулмейт, Геральт?</p>
<p>Геральту кажется, что ему удалось сохранить безразличие, но, очевидно, это не так. Он не знает, что отразилось на его лице, что заставило Лютика закрыть рот, а в воздухе разлиться запаху вины и сожаления, необоснованного стыда.</p>
<p>Тепла и уюта от костра внезапно начинает не хватать. Повисшая тишина холодна, мрачна и жутка. Проходит неоправданно много времени, прежде чем Геральт разжимает твёрдую линию губ и произносит прекрасно отрепетированную фразу, глуша жжение над сердцем и напоминая себе, что ведьмаки не должны чувствовать…</p>
<p>Геральт встречается взглядом с Лютиком и однословно отвечает:</p>
<p>– Нет.</p>
<p>Вскоре после этого они укладываются спать. Лютик берёт свой постельный мешок и ложится на бок, лицом к костру. Геральт не следует его примеру. Он чувствует себя излишне беспокойно, чувствует бурлящие искры под своей кожей. Он устраивается у ствола дерева, напротив Лютика, подальше от него. Дышать становится немного легче. Шрам от ожога пылает яростнее. Геральт игнорирует жжение, лишь на долю секунды прикасается к груди и после вновь сосредоточивает всё своё внимание на окружающем их лесе.</p>
<p>Он слышит, как Лютик вздыхает и ворочается. Тягучий запах сожаления, сожаления, <i>сожаления</i> не исчезает. Тепло не возвращается.</p>
<p>Геральт закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть свернувшегося клубком Лютика, и слушает тяжёлые быстрые <i>удары</i> его сердца.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Следующим утром Лютик ярко улыбается ему. Чересчур ярко. Геральт чувствует утомление только от одного этого вида.</p>
<p>Лютик излишне весел, оживлён и бодр для проснувшегося на рассвете. Уже одно это говорит Геральту, что что-то не так: Лютик не просыпается с рассветом. Геральт втягивает воздух и чувствует лёгкий шлейф сожаления и вины.</p>
<p>Он хмуро смотрит на Лютика и говорит:</p>
<p>– Прекрати.</p>
<p>Лютик приходит в замешательство.</p>
<p>– Что прекратить?</p>
<p>Геральт не может велеть ему изменить свой запах.</p>
<p>(И он помнит, как однажды сказал Лютику не доставать его своим сочувствием, а тот потом несколько часов кричал, что, если Геральт отрицает наличие у себя эмоций – что на самом деле <i>неправда</i> – то это не даёт ему никакого права велеть Лютику глушить его собственные чувства.</p>
<p>«Может, всё тогда и началось, – вспоминает Геральт. – Тогда шрам снова начал беспокоить».)</p>
<p>И Геральт ещё сильнее хмурится и, ворча, поворачивается к Плотве, складывая их вещи.</p>
<p>Когда они двигаются в путь, Лютик не может унять свою нервную энергию. Он дёргается, беспокоится. Искусственная улыбка так и не покидает его лица, он заставляет себя вести одностороннюю беседу. Молчание длится не более двух секунд, становясь невыносимым, и Лютик заговаривает вновь и вновь. Геральт дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы, тихо, медленно.</p>
<p>Весь день Геральт ждёт повторения вопроса, чувствует его надвигающуюся тень. Он готовится к нему, размышляя, что мог бы уточнить Лютик, какие бы слова подобрал, и как бы он сам на этот раз ответил. На этот раз он не даст Лютику испытывать вину за то, к чему тот не имеет отношения.</p>
<p>Поэтому, когда Лютик с кротким видом подходит ближе, Геральт напрягается, прикусывая язык и сжимая челюсти.</p>
<p>– Куда мы направляемся, Геральт?</p>
<p>Геральт смаргивает и смотрит на Лютика. Странно, но во взгляде барда читается неуместное почтение. Для Геральта это слишком, и он переводит взгляд на дорогу, подгоняя Плотву.</p>
<p>– В четырёх днях пути есть деревня. Если будем меньше отдыхать, то доберёмся за три.</p>
<p>Лютик замирает на мгновение, но тут же возобновляет шаг.</p>
<p>– Прекрасно! Мне уже опостылело находиться в грязи, и, если честно, – он лукаво смотрит на Геральта и морщит нос, – ты <i>воняешь</i>.</p>
<p>Геральт фыркает.</p>
<p>– Будто от тебя пахнет лучше, бард.</p>
<p>– Что ж, <i>я</i> хотя бы прикладываю усилия, чтобы поддерживать опрятность.</p>
<p>Геральт хмыкает, думая, что духи Лютика далеки от понятия опрятности – их аромат, смешанный с запахом грязи, пота и горячего воздуха, представляет не лучшую комбинацию. Он оставляет слова Лютика без комментариев, не желая нарваться на очередную отповедь. Хватит с него на сегодня.</p>
<p>– О, и он вернулся к своей угрюмости, – замечает Лютик с излишней нежностью.</p>
<p>Геральт смотрит на Лютика, и тот, заметив, оживляется и усмехается.</p>
<p>Время проходит спокойно. Лютик прекращает болтать и берётся за лютню, напевая и прерываясь, бормоча себе под нос и время от времени высовывая кончик языка. Они регулярно устраивают привалы в течение дня. Лютик может упорствовать, но Геральт знает его пределы и не собирается заставлять выходить за них без необходимости.</p>
<p>Геральт не теряет концентрации. Возможно, бард ждёт подходящего момента. Возможно, он выжидает. Возможно, хочет застать Геральта врасплох. Геральт не знает, что и думать. Но Лютик не спрашивает ни этой ночью, ни в последующие. И, когда бы Лютик ни поймал на себе взгляд Геральта, он мягко улыбается, и тяжёлое напряжение понемногу покидает плечи Геральта.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Белый Сад не балует гостеприимством, но люди редко бывают добры к ведьмакам. В него хотя бы не кидают камни и не гонят прочь – только насмехаются, держатся подальше да время от времени бросаются оскорблениями. Лютик закипает, но неохотно притихает под взглядом Геральта.</p>
<p>Пока Лютик ищет корчму, Геральт изучает доску объявлений, выискивая контракты. Не найдя ничего, он отправляется к торговцу, чтобы пополнить подходящие к концу запасы, и к кузнецу, чтобы привести в порядок мечи. Он старается не задерживаться нигде надолго, особенно заметив боковым зрением наблюдающих за ним бандитов. Они отворачиваются, когда он, выпрямившись, зло смотрит на них. Геральт уверен, что у них не хватит духу что-то сделать, но люди раз за разом доказывали ему свою тупость. Он предполагает встретить их, когда он с Лютиком покинет деревню.</p>
<p>Плотва перебирает копытами и фыркает, подталкивая его.</p>
<p>– Да, знаю, знаю, – шепчет он ей в ответ и идёт дальше.</p>
<p>Геральт возвращается к Лютику уже вечером. Он отводит Плотву в стойло и передаёт её в руки конюха, который держится от него подальше, трясётся и даже не смеет поднять глаз. Хозяйка корчмы с отвращением морщится, когда Геральт заходит в помещение. Геральт не знает из-за его ли запаха, из-за принадлежности ли к ведьмакам или из-за того и другого.</p>
<p>Женщина мотает головой в сторону зала.</p>
<p>– Твой бард в дальней комнате справа. Ванна уже готова.</p>
<p>Геральт кивает. И делает заметку поблагодарить Лютика за заказанную ванну. Что бы он ни говорил и как бы ни привык к своей жизни, но отрицать чудеса горячей воды невозможно.</p>
<p>Когда Геральт заходит в комнату, в нос бьёт сильный запах лаванды.</p>
<p>– Какого, – хрипит он, – <i>дьявола</i>.</p>
<p>– Геральт! – радостно вскрикивает Лютик, в руке он держит открытый флакон, из которого распространяется запах. – Я как раз собрался…</p>
<p>– <i>Поставь эту хрень на место.</i></p>
<p>Лютик хмурится.</p>
<p>– Но…</p>
<p>– <i>Лютик. </i></p>
<p>Лютик надувает губы.</p>
<p>– Грубиян. Ты же понимаешь, что ужасно пахнешь, <i>правда</i>?</p>
<p>Геральт вздыхает и сжимает переносицу. Он просто хочет принять ванну. А Лютик расстроится, если Геральт откажется от эфирных масел.</p>
<p>Поэтому он выдавливает:</p>
<p>– Достаточно… ромашки.</p>
<p>Её запах вполне можно вынести.</p>
<p>Лютик ярко улыбается, берёт другой флакон и передаёт его Геральту.</p>
<p>– Вообще я хотел только добавить несколько капель в воду, но, раз уж ты здесь, может, ты себя намажешь? Я пообещал хозяйке выступить вечером за твою ванну.</p>
<p>– Только не суй свою сосиску не в те булки.</p>
<p>Лютик закатывает глаза.</p>
<p>– Конечно, <i>дорогой</i>. Я вернусь, ты и глазом не успеешь моргнуть.</p>
<p>Он уходит, и Геральт чувствует свежесть, чистоту, мёд, тепло и устойчивый запах лаванды.</p>
<p>Геральт выдыхает. Мир и покой, наконец-то.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вокруг не так уж мирно и спокойно. Геральт, дремля, лежит в ванной. Снаружи доносятся хриплый хохот и хлопки подпевающих и пританцовывающих посетителей, а ещё Геральт рассеянно отмечает смех Лютика, похожий на звон колокольчиков. Шрам на груди слегка ноет, и Геральт бездумно поглаживает его пальцами.</p>
<p>Когда Геральт решает выйти из ванной и одеться, в комнату возвращается Лютик, раскрасневшийся от выступления и эля. Геральт натягивает штаны, а Лютика буквально прорывает:</p>
<p>– Геральт! Мой дорогой ведьмак! Как ты здесь? Соскучился по мне? Как ванна? – Он принюхивается. – Ага! Вижу, ты насладился моей ромашкой! Слава богам. Тебе это было необходимо. Знаю, ты можешь обходиться и так, но, понимаешь, у меня чрезвычайно чувствительное обоняние, и я не могу путешествовать с тобой, когда ты такой… – он обводит рукой фигуру Геральта в воздухе и морщится, когда тот наклоняет голову, поднимая бровь, – пахнущий.</p>
<p>– Сначала чувствительное обоняние, а потом не слушающийся язык, бард? – дразнит Геральт. – Это лучшее оскорбление, которое ты смог придумать?</p>
<p>– Про-<i>ошу</i>, Геральт. Я на мгновение расслабился! – Лютик икает, рыгает и съёживается от смущения. – И, возможно… возможно, я перебрал эля.</p>
<p>Геральт хмыкает, небрежно вытирая остальное тело.</p>
<p>– Кстати, давно хотел спросить, – начинает Лютик. Геральт выпрямляется и многострадально смотрит на него. Лютик широко улыбается мягкой и беззлобной улыбкой. Он проводит пальцами по шраму над сердцем Геральта и спрашивает: – Откуда он? Ты никогда не рассказывал.</p>
<p>Геральт не вздрагивает, но стискивает зубы, чувствуя, как напрягается челюсть, взрыкивает и сдерживает порыв оттолкнуть Лютика. Вместо этого он отшатывается, хватает свою рубаху и торопливо надевает её, не смотря на барда. Ткань противно липнет к коже и натирает шрам, пылающий там, где его коснулся Лютик.</p>
<p>Геральт отчаянно пытается занять себя делом: обновить запасы того, что им нужно или может понадобиться, – вот только он уже сделал это днём; бездумно схватить мечи и только потом вспомнить, что они уже промаслены и заточены; положить сумки на место и сесть на пол, скрестив ноги и закрыв глаза, чтобы помедитировать.</p>
<p>Он не может. Молчание Лютика давит на него, как вес тролля на меч. Ходьба Лютика по комнате привлекает внимание даже больше, чем когда тот требует его специально.</p>
<p>Геральт тяжело вздыхает. Плечи и спина болезненно напрягаются, и он встаёт. Лютик встречается с ним взглядом и сжимает губы в тонкую линию.</p>
<p>– Ты не обязан рассказывать мне, – говорит он, удивляя Геральта. Видимо, это отражается на его лице, потому что Лютик закатывает глаза и плюхается на кровать. – Я знаю тебя, Геральт, и я знаю, когда тебе больно.</p>
<p>Медленный ритм сердца Геральта прерывается, и он рычит:</p>
<p>– Мне <i>не…</i></p>
<p>– Тебе не больно, как скажешь, – перебивает Лютик, взмахивая рукой. – Ведьмаки не испытывают чувств, бла-бла-<i>бла</i>. Продолжай уверять себя в этом, а я буду уверен в обратном, пока не появится веское доказательство, ладно? Чудесно! Раз всё решено, почему бы нам не лечь спать? Мы оба утомились сегодня и заслужили здоровый сон, верно? Давай, не стой столбом, дорогой ведьмак.</p>
<p>Молчание – на четыре медленных удара сердца. Лютик перекатывается на свою сторону кровати, собираясь уснуть спиной к Геральту. Он, свернувшись, лежит близко к краю, оставляя достаточно места для Геральта, и Геральт неожиданно понимает, что его охватывает… <i>острая тоска</i>. Она накатывает на него волной, и Геральту <i>больно</i>, и он ненавидит, что Лютик всегда так поступает с ним: всегда толкает к ответу.</p>
<p>– Этот… шрам, – тихо начинает он. Лютик дышит чересчур ровно и поверхностно: он не спит, а терпеливо ждёт, пока Геральт… <i>заговорит</i>. Геральт выдыхает и прислоняется к стене. Слова жгут горло, царапаясь и цепляясь, и ему противно, что он должен произнести их: – Там была метка моего соулмейта.</p>
<p>Сердцебиение Лютика подпрыгивает, и он садится, недоверчиво глядя на Геральта, и что-то похожее на стыд закипает под кожей. Геральт упорно отводит взгляд, в поисках успокоения прижимает к себе серебряный меч. Старая рана открылась, и он безжалостно вскрывает её, холодно говоря:</p>
<p>– Я выжег её.</p>
<p>Он ждёт гнилостного запаха страха. Понимания, что, несмотря на всю веру Лютика в человечность Геральта, Геральт не может быть человеком. Что Геральт – ещё больший монстр, чем думают люди. Что на самом деле у Геральта есть соулмейт, от которого он добровольно отказался. Этого достаточно, чтобы оттолкнуть Лютика.</p>
<p>Но запаха гнили нет. Вместо неё комната наполняется сладким ароматом мёда, лимона и хвои – пахнет сладостью привязанности, заботы и <i>грёбаной любви</i>. Геральт резко вдыхает и дрожит от неожиданности.</p>
<p>Лютик тихо спрашивает:</p>
<p>– Ты… помнишь, что на ней было написано?</p>
<p>– Я выжег её вскоре после того, как вступил на Путь. – Слова ощущаются пеплом на языке Геральта. Он помнит резкий запах обожжённой плоти, трескающейся и лопающейся кожи, которая после склеивается необратимым уродливым следом на месте того, чем он так дорожил. Помнит жар рук Эскеля и Ламберта на спине, которые не позволили утонуть в боли. Он трясёт головой, гоня воспоминания. Боль в его груди – это лишь призрак, вечно преследующий его.</p>
<p>Не время сожалеть. И время сожаления не наступит никогда.</p>
<p>Геральт говорит:</p>
<p>– Я не помню.</p>
<p>Запах слегка меняется – к сладкому аромату примешивается тяжесть, горечь, соль.</p>
<p>
  <i>Горе.</i>
</p>
<p>Геральт поднимает голову и видит, что Лютик смотрит на него покрасневшими и блестящими от слёз глазами.</p>
<p>– Ох, – говорит Лютик. – <i>О, Геральт.</i> – Его голос ломается, и пульсация в шраме Геральта вспыхивает с новой силой.</p>
<p>Геральт не знает, почему он так поступает, но неловко подходит к Лютику. Он не знает, что заставляет его притянуть барда к себе, но Лютик прячется в его объятьях, прижимаясь лицом к плечу и комкая пальцами рубаху на спине.</p>
<p>– Какой же ты идиот, – шепчет Лютик, шмыгая носом и вжимаясь лицом в шею Геральта. – Грёбаный самоотверженный <i>кретин.</i></p>
<p>– Почему ты думаешь, что я сделал это не ради себя?</p>
<p>Шлепок. Он жжёт, как укус муравья.</p>
<p>– Потому что я тебя <i>знаю</i>, идиот. Тебя можно назвать как угодно, Геральт, но не эгоистом.</p>
<p>Лютик говорит это как факт. <i>Уверенно.</i> Геральту кажется, что земля уходит у него из-под ног, как и всегда рядом с Лютиком. Он не говорит Лютику, что тот не совсем прав. Что всё же он избавился от метки из корыстных побуждений. Но Геральт выжег метку, потому что Путь – это не место для его соулмейта. Это не то, что он может предложить хоть кому-то, особенно тому, о ком он будет заботиться, и тому, кто будет отвечать ему тем же, кому-то, кого он сможет…</p>
<p>Кого он полюбит.</p>
<p>Его жизнь, жизнь ведьмака, наполнена лишь смертью, болью и страданием. Его соулмейт заслуживает лучшего. Всего того, чего Геральт никогда дать не сможет.</p>
<p>(Тогда он решил, что если его соулмейт погибнет из-за него, он не сможет… <i>не будет больше…</i></p>
<p>Потому что соулмейт провёл его через Испытание Травами. Потому что соулмейт помог ему <i>выжить</i>. Потому что у него был только соулмейт.)</p>
<p>Соулмейты заслуживают счастья, а Геральт дать его не в состоянии.</p>
<p>Он ничего не говорит Лютику. И продолжает обнимать его, и ни один из них не пытается разорвать объятия.</p>
<p>Наконец Лютик похлопывает его по спине, говоря:</p>
<p>– Хорошо, дорогой ведьмак. Как бы это ни было приятно, но нам нужен здоровый сон. Фу, теперь я весь в соплях.</p>
<p>Геральт фыркает и отступает, сразу же чувствуя одиночество и холод. Он и не понимал, насколько уютно было прижиматься к Лютику.</p>
<p>Лютик ложится на кровать и тычет пальцами ног Геральта в бок.</p>
<p>– Давай же, Геральт. Не погасишь свечи перед тем, как лечь?</p>
<p>Геральт молча пересекает комнату и зажимает пальцами каждый огонёк, погружая всё во тьму. Жар свечей приводит его в себя, и он вздыхает. И запах привлекает его внимание. Он вдыхает и чувствует, что вновь пахнет мёдом, лимоном и хвоей. Он осторожно, но отчаянно пытается надышаться этим запахом. Его взгляд находит свернувшегося на кровати Лютика, и что-то непостижимое наполняет его грудь.</p>
<p>Он сглатывает.</p>
<p>– Геральт? – приглушённо зовёт Лютик.</p>
<p>Он мычит.</p>
<p>– Иди сюда. – Лютик хлопает по пустой кровати позади себя.</p>
<p>Геральт нерешительно движется к нему, словно ожидая… <i>чего-то</i>. Всё, как всегда, всё, как они привыкли. Но почему-то <i>ощущается</i> иначе. Он медленно садится на кровать, ложится на спину и смотрит в потолок. От Лютика исходит тепло, и Геральту нестерпимо хочется обнять его вновь.</p>
<p>Шрам болит. Геральт гладит его сквозь рубаху. Он жжётся, как свежая воспалённая рана.</p>
<p>Лютик поворачивается к Геральту лицом. Он не видит в темноте так хорошо, как Геральт, но Геральту кажется, что он знает, куда смотрит, потому что запах мёда в воздухе портится солью и горечью. И Геральта это сбивает с толку.</p>
<p>Он…</p>
<p>Он не понимает.</p>
<p>Поэтому наивно и глупо спрашивает:</p>
<p>– Почему ты грустишь?</p>
<p>Лютик смотрит на него с хрупкой печальной улыбкой.</p>
<p>– Потому что кто-то должен, за тебя.</p>
<p>Возможно, Геральт мог ожидать жалости Лютика, но <i>горя</i>? Лютик горюет <i>за</i> него?</p>
<p>Это…</p>
<p>
  <i>Это…</i>
</p>
<p>Геральт не может этого постигнуть. Он тяжело сглатывает и отворачивается.</p>
<p>Раздаётся лёгкий вздох и шёпот: «Доброй ночи, Геральт», – но Геральт не обращает на это внимания.</p>
<p>Шрам над сердцем вновь болью впивается в кожу, не переставая пульсировать.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>